Evil Deeds
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: La magie noire est le seul moyen de s'en sortir vivant dans ce tournoi effroyable, ou une alliance, peut-être. Viktor/Cedric


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. **

J'ai lu sur un forum une fic contenant ce pairing et il m'a tout de suite plu. En espérant que vous aimerez ce petit OS, un peu sombre, mais pas trop, puisque je suis aussi assez portée vers l'humour dérisoire et ridicule. Il y a aussi un petit clin d'oeil au pairing Cedric/Hermione/Viktor. Bonne lecture!

Petit p.s. Je n'écris pas le sensuel accent de Viktor, car je suis absolument nulle en phonétique. Ayez le plaisir de l'imaginer. ;D

* * *

><p>La lumière diaphane des chandelles trouait le ciel béant qu'était le plafond de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, l'annonce du tournoi s'était officialisée. Du moins, les quelques ignorants n'ayant entendu parler de l'immense événement venaient tout juste de se faire balancer en pleine figure cette incroyable aventure. L'année scolaire se passerait entrecoupée d'épreuves plus grandes que nature où trois champions défendraient le titre de leur école. Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Une bataille jusqu'à la mort; car l'extinction s'était déjà produite auparavant.<p>

Cedric posa son regard aux teintes ivoires sur l'imposante stature des sorciers de Durmstrang. Il rêvait de participer au tournoi. Son père lui en avait tellement parlé, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Le Poufsouffle n'avait qu'une envie: le rendre fier. Remporter la coupe s'il était choisi et perpétuer l'excellence dans sa famille. La fantaisie de tenir la coupe dans ses mains, haut dans les airs, fut teintée par l'apparition sombre des sorciers qu'il crut deviner nordiques.

Il n'avait pas peur des jolies nymphes françaises, mais ces hommes fiers et opulents de force, ces cascadeurs musclés, ces étudiants qu'on disait gorgés de magie noire. Ils étaient sa seule compétition. S'il était choisi, il devrait mettre hors d'état de nuire quiconque lui ferait face. Cedric n'avait pas peur.

Il n'était pas encore choisi, avoir peur serait ridicule.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un profil familier. Un menton fort orné d'une petite barbiche. Un nez quelque peu empâté. Une tuque de fourrure sur le crâne. C'était... Viktor Krum. Celui qu'il avait pu observer esquisser des prouesses lors du tournoi de Quidditch.

Immédiatement, il sut que Krum serait le champion de Durmstrang. Aucun autre garçon ne pourrait déposer son nom. Il avait l'étoffe d'un gagnant, la stature du héros destiné malgré lui à un destin plus grand que nature.

Il le détesta, de toute son âme. Comment pouvait-il oser utiliser sa célébrité? Car ça ne pouvait être que ça. De la publicité pour son nom déjà trop souvent encré dans les journaux.

Krum serait le premier à périr dans le tournoi. Cedric allait parier là-dessus.

;

4 âmes. 4 étudiants. Un chiffre trop grand. Une impossibilité qui le fit trembler. Cedric n'avait pas le droit d'être enragé de la sorte, pas en public. Harry Potter. Un autre idiot utilisant son nom pour réaliser des choses autrement interdites. Trop jeune, mais le monde sorcier n'avait rien à dire. Il était l'Élu. Choisi par la coupe.

Sornettes. Il n'y avait jamais de hasard dans la vie. Le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais cru en autre chose que la triste réalité, celle qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

Cedric traversa le couloir en vitesse, priant Cho de le laisser tranquille pour ce soir. Une détonation de larmes qui ne lui firent rien. Il devenait insensible, ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours été. Il allait monter les escaliers vers la salle de bain des préfets lorsqu'il rencontra le regard froid de Krum.

« Diggory. »

Solennel, imposant et ne laissant place à aucun échappatoire.

« Viktor, » fit Cedric d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, mais tendit tout de même sa main vers l'élève de Poudlard.

« J'aimerais t'inviter pour un thé noir dans mes quartiers.

-Non merci, j'ai une mission à remplir, mentit Cedric en détournant le regard.

-Aider Potter à se sauver de son mensonge? »

Cette phrase était tranchante, tel un reproche. Le Poufsouffle fut insulté. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le choix de la vedette pour le tournoi. Même que c'était ridicule de laisser sous-entendre une telle chose, puisque ses chances de gagner se divisaient davantage. Il rejoignit le regard de Krum, défiant.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu diviser mes chances de gagner avec Harry Potter. S'il pouvait croupir loin des projecteurs l'espace d'une minute, peut-être qu'il se rendrait enfin compte que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui rampe sous ses orteils. »

Krum esquissa un, très, maigre sourire.

« L'honneur de Poudlard. Gagner met en lumière ton école, Diggory.

-Honnêtement? Je me fous de l'honneur de Poudlard. Je veux rendre mon père fier. »

Il regretta aussitôt son aveu. Pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose à son rival? Krum n'était pas son ami. Ils tenteraient de se tuer d'ici quelques semaines. Pas en face à face, mais l'espoir de voir l'autre périr prendrait toute place possible dans leur crâne. Il ne devait plus jamais se laisser avoir par le respect qu'imposait naturellement le Durmstrang. Cedric recula quelque peu, jetant un regard furtif dans le couloir, soulagé de s'apercevoir qu'il était complètement vide.

« C'est non pour le thé, Diggory?

-Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser m'empoisonner, Viktor. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois.

;

Sa main arrachait presque le bois de la commode. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à coups de sortilèges de silence. Pleurer. Seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit là, détruit, faible, meurtri. Jamais le sorcier n'avait eu si peur et toutes ses craintes lui nouaient l'estomac au point où il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Personne ne devait le voir sous son vrai jour. Un minable. Jamais il ne gagnerait le tournoi. Il se sentait forcé à esquisser des actions dangereuses dans le but de rester le plus grand, le plus fort.

Personne ne comprenait.

La pression lui faisait tourner la tête. Les larmes trop nombreuses brûlaient sa peau. Cedric eut envie de mourir. Une crise cardiaque rapide.

Ce n'était pas son destin, il le savait. Demain, il ferait face aux dragons.

;

Il faisait chaud dans la tente. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait le front des participants, sauf Fleur qui devait avoir reçu un sortilège de perfection ridicule à la naissance.

Krum faisait les cents pas, recevant des directives de son directeur qui était probablement l'être le plus effrayant que Cedric ait vu depuis longtemps. Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch ne semblait pas nerveux un iota, même qu'il dégageait une très forte confiance en soi. Le Poufsouffle eut envie de l'étrangler. Qu'il soit riche, célèbres, adulé, musclé, imposant, beau...; tout cela passait, mais confiant? Confiant alors qu'il allait faire face à un dragon sanguinaire? Ça, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Un retentissant flash secoua l'intérieur de la tente. Cedric se retourna pour apercevoir Hermione Granger, l'amie de Potter. Ses cheveux semblaient moins broussailleux que l'année précédente. Elle le tenait dans une accolade serrée, les yeux embués de larmes d'effroi, mais ils furent coupés par la présence nauséabonde de Rita Skeeter, la journaliste. La voix aiguë de la blonde retentit alors qu'elle se déhanchait autour des deux Gryffondors.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour attraper le regard de Viktor, perçant, trouant la peau de Harry. Le Durmstrang était-il intéressé par l'intellect notoire de la sorcière? Un rictus se fit bien malgré lui sur son visage. Il allait utiliser cette nouvelle information à bon escient; sa réussite comptait bien plus que tout le reste.

Cela dit, il lui fallait encore survivre à l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui.

;

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Sucrées. Rien de particulièrement merveilleux. Elle embrassait étrangement, particulièrement lorsqu'elle tenta de pousser sa langue dans sa bouche. Cedric n'était pas réellement intéressé par Hermione, alors il fut surpris de la voir répondre à son avance avec autant de fougue. Cela pouvait aussi avoir un lien avec le filtre d'inhibition qu'il avait glissé dans son jus de citrouille.

Il avait donné rendez-vous au Durmstrang en cet endroit pour discuter stratégie contre Harry Potter. C'est ce qu'il avait écrit dans le hibou. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, mais un pressentiment lui dit que le célèbre joueur de Quidditch ne pourrait résister un peu de tricherie et de gain de pouvoir. Hermione avait commencé à caresser le torse du Poufsouffle, par-dessus sa robe de sorcier, lorsqu'un bruit de pas lourds tira Cedric de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Krum le contemplait, une lueur aigre dans les yeux. La jalousie fonctionnait parfaitement; pourtant, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Étrange. Regretter ne faisait pas partie du plan. Hermione cessa de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle remarqua que Cedric avait cessé de bouger sa bouche à l'unisson avec la sienne. La sorcière se tourna lentement, refroidie et de plus en plus consciente de la situation.

Un battement, un seul, entre le doux moment où la Gryffondor comprit que celui qui l'avait invité au bal, qui l'avait séduite à la bibliothèque, qui lui embrassait la joue chaque matin, se tenait tout juste derrière. Probablement enragé.

« Viktor, je suis tellement désolée! Je peux t'expliquer. »

;

Il faisait froid dans la salle sur demande. Cedric se demandait pourquoi Viktor lui avait donné rendez-vous à une heure aussi tardive la veille de la deuxième épreuve. La nausée le clouait sur place, des sueurs étranges ayant pris possession de son corps. Le Poufsouffle était effrayé davantage, car les défis ne pouvaient que devenir de plus en plus difficile. Un jet de flammes lui revint en tête. Survivre aux dragons avait déjà été effroyable. Il tenta de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, sans quoi l'évanouissement serait proche.

La porte claqua soudainement. Viktor était devant lui, cerné, mais toujours aussi majestueux. Cedric pensa un instant qu'il était réellement beau, puis repoussa cette idée. Quelle horreur que de se dire une telle chose. Krum était un rival, un mage noir, une célébrité et le brun n'aimait pas les vedettes.

Le Durmstrang contempla brièvement son opposant et prit place sur le sofa tout près de l'âtre. Un lieu qui se devait réconfortant, pourtant la température était glaciale.

« C'était mon plan de séduire l'amie de Harry Potter. »

Cedric se tourna brusquement. Alors, Viktor n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour Hermione?

« J'ai été très surpris de la voir t'embrasser avec tant de passion. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé faire plus qu'un baiser sur la joue. Félicitations pour ça. »

Pourtant, cette phrase sonnait plus comme un reproche. Étrange ce qu'un cerveau dénotait lorsque la peur prenait possession de votre âme.

« Tu l'as empoisonné? »

Il ne devrait probablement pas répondre à ça. L'homme devant lui était l'ennemi.

« Oui.

-Bien. Pour gagner, il faut être prêt à tout. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant, mais Viktor détourna brusquement la tête pour fixer une tapisserie jaunie. Cedric décida de s'asseoir car ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. L'anxiété diminuait son endurance et il avait l'impression qu'il s'évanouirait d'ici la fin de la conversation. Le Durmstrang se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la présence du Poufsouffle à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien durant un long moment qui s'étirait. Un moment où toutes les images atroces de ce que pourrait être demain traversèrent leur cerveau.

« On se ressemble, Diggory. Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.

-C'est vrai que vous faites de la magie noire?

-C'est vrai que Harry Potter est amoureux de ta compagne? »

_Qui? _

Soudainement, le visage triste de Cho lui revint en mémoire. Il ne lui avait vraiment donné aucunement de son temps ces derniers mois. Harry pouvait l'avoir. Cedric n'avait pas ressenti quelconque amour pour elle depuis déjà bien longtemps et cela le torturait de se l'avouer. Il était un être horrible.

« Je ne sors plus avec Cho. Je... ne l'aime plus. »

Encore une fois, il se dévoilait devant l'ennemi. Viktor ne ressemblait plus à un opposant, pas maintenant. Mis à nu par la lumière de l'âtre, son visage en entier semblait recouvert de cicatrices formées par les différentes épreuves de la vie. Le sorcier était-il lui aussi torturé par demain?

« J'ai peur, fit Cedric à voix basse.

-Moi aussi, Diggory. »

Et le Poufsouffle esquissa un geste qui le consuma en entier. Il posa sa main sur la large paume du joueur de Quidditch. Viktor ne la retira pas, contemplant simplement les veines bleues et le tremblement incertain qui secouait légèrement l'homme lui faisant face.

;

C'était douloureux. Inimaginable.

L'attente.

Il reçut un hibou proposant une rencontre dans la salle sur demande, ce soir.

Dans deux heures, précisément.

La réponse fut brève et concise. Ne laissant dévoiler rien des émotions troubles, de la rage, de la peur, même angoisse. Car le temps s'écoulait. Vite. Trop vite. Il n'y avait plus place à l'espoir.

Tout avait toujours une fin.

;

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'écart seulement. Lorsque Cedric mit pied dans la salle, il fut tout de suite accueilli par la bouche de Viktor.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

La chaleur de ses lèvres. La force de ses bras le serrant jusqu'à lui faire voir des étoiles. La ferveur de cette demande à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru avoir droit.

Cedric avait compris après la deuxième épreuve qu'il était malade. Amoureux fou. Un amour impossible, pas réciproque et qu'il allait en mourir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était. Jamais le Poufsouffle n'avait ressenti d'attirance envers les hommes, mais envers les femmes non plus. Pas vraiment. C'était une douleur incommensurable que de devoir se lever tous les matins, regarder Viktor au loin et savoir que jamais rien n'arriverait. Que tout se passait dans sa tête. Qu'il était différent des autres.

Son regard gris était teinté de déception, mais là. À la présente seconde, il recevait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Un baiser comme il n'en avais jamais eu. Une danse sensuelle qui lui montait à la tête. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de Viktor, pour approfondir l'offrande à laquelle il avait maintenant droit. Leurs langues se débattirent. Le souffle manquait. La passion traversait ses veines. Il allait en mourir, mais de bonheur.

Cedric le repoussa un instant, voulant le voir dans toute sa splendeur. L'homme avait la prunelle souillée par le désir, la joie et la peur. De nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent pour un enivrement qui ne pourrait durer. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Jusqu'à ce que Cedric pleure. Que le moment soit gâché. Que la douleur devienne trop lourde dans sa cage thoracique.

Le Poufsouffle s'écroula sur le divan, dissimulant sa peine. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Pas devant lui, surtout pas devant lui. Viktor embrassa son front, puis d'une main souleva le menton du jeune homme.

« Dans 24 heures, nous serons libres. Le tournoi sera terminé dans une journée. Moins que ça, même. Cedric. »

À la mention de son nom, le brun plongea son regard dans celui brûlant d'espoir de Viktor.

« Cedric, c'est aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi... Je ne pensais pas ressentir, _ça_. Mais je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. Dans 24 heures, l'un de nous deux va gagner le tournoi. Peu importe que ce soit toi ou moi. L'un de nous va gagner et ce sera terminé. Nous pourrons être ensemble. Je te le promets. »

Et Cedric le crut, de tout son cœur. Et la peur s'effaça jusqu'au matin, où il n'eut en tête que les mots de Viktor. Que l'amour qu'il lui avait démontré. Son bonheur dura jusqu'au début de l'épreuve. Il aurait aimé voir les yeux de celui qu'il aimait, mais il était sous l'_Impérium_. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois dans le labyrinthe, lui souhaiter « Bonne chance » et lui dire qu'il méritait de gagner. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire tout cela, mais le destin en décida autrement. Étrange, n'est-ce pas, que Cedric n'ait jamais cru en autre chose que la triste réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Je déteste ma fin pour des raisons évidentes, mais bon. J'espère que ma fic vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop cliché. Toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenue. :)<strong>


End file.
